Hickey
by shockingpinkk
Summary: A hungry Hermione is a dangerous Hermione. Especially one that gives her fellow head boy a hickey!


Author's Note: I feel so proud! That I can be called an author: DDDD So anyway, I got this plot idea from an Anime fanfiction i read some time ago. I thought it would be fun to make Hermione give Draco a hickey, unintentionally of course!

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late for lunch! I already skipped breakfast!" Hermione almost screamed out loud. This was infuriating. Here she was, starving beyond description while he was taking his own sweet time adding his comments to hers. She had half a mind to just leave him there but, no, Dumbledore specifically instructed _her_ to bring the students survey to him. She just had to sit patiently and not be bothered by the insistent grumbling of her stomach.

"Why do you think I care?" Her fellow head boy retorted. He was more than happy to take his time; what's more, he knew that _she knew_ that he was deliberately delaying over his comments. After all, watching her squirm –so unlike her usual composed self- was a very rare sight indeed.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, she jumped out of her chair and screamed at him.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm warning you. I have to go for lunch in five minutes. If you don't finish by then, I'll.. I'll…" Hermione paused, unable to think of a suitable threat.

"You'll what? Stutter at me? Oooh. I'm so frightened, my toes are quivering." Draco replied smoothly.

"I'll make you go find Professor Dumbledore and let you submit the survey yourself!" she smiled at herself, proud that she found a _good punishment_.

"You wouldn't," he said flatly.

"Pray tell, why not?"

"Because, _my darling Granger_, the old coot Dumbledore specifically instructed _you_ to bring the survey to him," he replied, echoing her thoughts.

Hermione was speechless. It was as if he read her mind! _Or maybe she was too predictable._ Unable to make a witty comeback, she just sat back down weakly in her chair.

Draco smirked. _'This is fun.' _Purposefully, he slowed down the pace of his quill scratching on the parchment, coming to a stop soon after. Immediately, Hermione's head looked up so quickly that he swore that she would have a crick in her neck.

"Are you done?!" she asked so hopefully that he was tempted to nod his head. But, that would be too unlike him, would it?

"No. I'm just thinking. What do you think I should answer to the last question?"

"What's the last question?" Hermione asked wearily.

"_Are the two Heads getting on nicely?_"

"Just, answer what you think. Quick! Get it over with!" Hermione snapped, angry at him.

"Okayy.. You'll just have to wait…" Hermione never did hear the end of his sentence; she was in a dead faint.

Draco looked at her frantically. Maybe he should have let her go earlier! Oh gods. Now that she fainted, what was he going to do?! It wasn't as if he was some Medi- witch. For Merlin's sake, he wasn't even a witch to begin with!

Food. Yes. She needed food. After all, she fainted because she was hungry! He just needed to feed her some food.. and she would wake up. But, where to get food! After all, it wasn't as if he could stroll into the Great Hall to take away some food. His house mates were sure to swarm him the moment he stepped into the room!

The Kitchen.

Swiftly, Draco picked Hermione up and steadied her in his arms. This wasn't how he pictured himself _touching_ her. It was more of a slap on the cheek.

As he neared the portrait to leave their shared common room, he paused. There was something sucking on his neck. His _sensitive spot_. His _very_ sensitive spot. And he heard Hermione groaned, "Lollipop."

Oh sweet Merlin. His neck was being sucked on as a lollipop! What would his friend every say! His neck, his pure, pristine, pale neck was now reddening quickly, blood pulsating madly. He awkwardly tried to shift Hermione to a position where she would not be able to suck on him; as a lollipop nonetheless. The horror!

But she wouldn't budge. She continued sucking contentedly. Draco sighed. This wasn't good. He wasn't some food to satisfy some mad desire of the head girl! Quickly, he strode towards Hermione's room, setting her down on her bed.

Reluctantly, she stopped sucking his neck. Draco was relieved. Who knew the reserved Head Girl had such strength even when she was unconscious!

Absent mindedly, Draco touched his throbbing skin, where she sucked.

_The Next Day_

"Draco Malfoy! Why do you have a hickey!?" a piercing scream penetrated the Great Hall.

Pansy Parkinson was angry.

* * *

Author's End Note: Finished! I hope you enjoyed reading the story. I know there might be like, some plot holes or something, but I wrote this in about 1 hour max. So, any questions?

Oh yes. I am aware that the erm, sucking wasnt too great. But I cant really write such suggestive actions. Sorry!  
Please Review too: DDDDD


End file.
